The Alaskan mercenary
by The Real Lone Phantom WolfKing
Summary: What would happen if there was a mercenary at the freezing facility at the start of season 9? What if he escaped and was offered a place in project freelancer. It is my OC as the main character. this my first story so sorry if it isn't all that great. please leave reviews on what you think of it.
1. Ch:1 the mercenary

An: disclaimer I don't own red vs blue

Chapter 1: The mercenary

A sort of tall figure was walking down the underside of a frozen facility a night. He had a large cloak on obscuring anyone from seeing what he looks like. He notices a strange tickin sound. He looks around for its source only to find a bomb then the alarms start blaring as he ran up the stairs he could hear gunshots and grunts. He made it up the only to see dozens of soldiers laying dead and three armored people kicking there buts. He heard the aqua one say time to go. He ran tords them as they fell back of the platform. He pulled out two black combat knives from his waist. He then leaped off after the just in time to hit the roof of the pelican and stab his knives into it.

He could hear them talking having not noticed him. He held on for dear life as the pelican blasted off from the facility. It was going ok till he saw the two jets on the pelican's tail. It started swerving and spinning all over the place trying to avoid the missile lock on bit it's not having much luck.

The jets fired several missiles and then one of the armored people came out and did something odd. He made a giant bubble like shield. They hit it but it was strong enough to block them. When he turned around to inter the pelican he was surprised to see the other man hanging onto the roof with knives.

The cloaked one was the first the brake the silence. "Can I come in? I won't do anything to hurt you or your friends." The armored one thought about it for a second and answered "fine but don't do anything rash". "I wont".

They got into the pelican and the cloaked one was almost immediately slammed to the ground by the aqua one. She started asking question after question but he only said "I'll tell you when we land".

The ride there was silent but the cloaked figure knew the aqua women was glaring a hole through his head. When they finally arrived he was put in cuffs and thrown in a cell.

Pov change: mercenary/ time shift: hours latter

I have been in this cell for what seems like an eternity. Well at least I'm not dead or blown to bits. The cell was pretty plane a bed, a toilet, and a mirror. I got up and walked to the mirror and looked at the cloaked figure in it. I pulled my hood back to reveal a dark redd haired blue eyed Irishman. I stood at 5'11 190 pounds. I am muscular but not over the top muscular.

I heard two sets of footsteps heading my way. I turned around to the only door in the cell and waited for them to reach me. The lock turned and the door opened to reveal two armored soldiers but they where different from the first ones I saw. There armor isn't nearly as advanced as the others. The taller of the two spoke first "the director wants to see you." The shorter one added "come quietly and there won't be any trouble". I nodded and followed them out of the cell and down several corridors to what I guessed was the bridge of the ship.

There where two unarmed people there, a white man and a black man. The white man spoke first "I'm the Directer and who might you be?" I answered "my name is Jason but I prefer to go by Wolf when I'm on the job". "And what kind of job do you have?" Asked the other man. "I'm a mercenary". The Director looked at me for a minute before speaking.


	2. Ch:2 the offer and healing?

An: disclaimer I don't own red vs blue

Chapter 2 the offer and healing?

The Director then spoke "how would you like a job?" I took a step back with a face of confusion. "I'd love a good paying job" I answered hesitantly not fully sure what to make of the situation. "Are you sure this is a good idea sir?" the black man asked him. "He was able to escape the bomb which shows he has potential." I intervened into there conversation "I'd be happy to demonstrate my skills if you want. Also I should probably mention I was once a part of the Spartan II program."

They both looked at me curiously and puzzled. "Would like to tell ous what enhancements you have?" The Director asked. "I was part of a secret experiment to increase the healing abilities of humans but the experiment went horribly wrong and I am the result of it." I answered. "You say that like it is a bad thing. Did the experiment not gift you with advanced healing?" the black man asked. "It would be better if I showed you what it did to me. Do you have a place I could shoot a gun without the worry of hitting some one?" The Director answered "we can use the training room." "Ok".

The walk there was short. There were five armored people there training. Two white ones, the purple one that made the shield, a black and yellow one, and a solid yellow one. When they saw the Director they immediately lined up. He spoke " you all need to exit the training room for a minute". They said "yes sir" almost in unison and left to go to the observation room above the room.

A soldier came in with a pistol and an ammo clip. "We will be in the observation room and will tell you when to start." The Director said as he and the other man left along with the soldier.

It took only a minute before I heard him say begin over the speakers. I loaded the pistol, cocked it and put the gun against my heas.

Pov change the observation room

The five armored soldiers look confused and horrified at the new guy's action and said "what's going on? We should stop him he is going to kill himself." But the Director stopped them saying "He wanted to show us something so let him."

The guy pulled the trigger firering the gun at his own head. He slumped to the ground and stopped moving it was obvious he was dead. They waited for something to happen but nothing did. They started to leave the room as the body started shaking. Then it jerked upwards. The guy started to stand up? The soldiers looked shellshocked even the one with the large vizer was shocked. The Director was impressed and the other man showed no outward emoticons.

Pov change the mercenary

Man that hurt I thought as I gat up and looked at the onlookers.

AN

Please leave a review on what you thought about it so far.


	3. Ch:3 getting around

Disclaimer I don't own rvb only my OC aka the mercenary

I got up to the observation room and walked up to the Director and said "see what I mean." He nodded and looked at the black man and spoke "i believe he will be a great asset to us councillor." The now named counselor then looked at me and nodded "he will be an exalent addition to project freelancer." "It is settled then welcome to project freelancer..." me and the director shook hands. "happy to be here" I said to him. "While you work for us you will go by the name of agent Alaska." He told me. I then shook hands with the counselor. "Hope this is the start of a great partnership, counselor". "Likewise" he replied.

The director spoke to the soldiers and told them "Agent north Dakota you are to walk Alaska and introduce him to the others. You all are dismissed." He and the counselor left.

I walked over to agent North and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you." I said. He accepted it. "Same here" then he pointed to the steel and yellow one. "That is Washington, the yellow one is York the white englishman is Wyoming and lastly but not least we have Maine." I went and shook there hands and said nice to meat yall"

"Follow me" he said as he headed out of the room. I followed closely memorizing my surroundings. We made it to the locker room and and he led me past some other armored people to a empty locker. "You can use this one for now until you are assigned one. Your gear is in the armory along with several sets of armor. They arnt anything special they will help start you out though."

We went back to the people we past and he introduced me to them. There were three there. One in a brown armor another one with purple armor and one with a aqua color. I recognized the last two from the pelican but the brown one was new to me. "Nice to meet you I'm agent Alaska" I greeted with my hand out. The aqua one looked at me and said "your the one that hitched a ride on the pelican." She grabbed my hand tightly making it crack. I just smiled back and nodded not showing any signs of pain it caused. She leand forward and whispered in my ear " I'll be watching you". She finally let go of my hand. I clenched my fist for a second to get my bones back in place and looked at the other two. I reached my hand out to the purple armored one and said "nice to meet you." She just scoffed and walked off. I looked at the last one and reached my hand out. She unlike the other two actually greeted me. "Hello I'm Connecticut but most call me Conny." And then she shook my hand only to notes it wasn't messed up in any way but she kept that to herself. "Nice to meet someone with manners" I said to her. I looked at North and asked "where to next?"

We we're walking down a New hallway now. He finally spoke. "Sorry about my sister South she isn't very social and Carolina." I replied "it's alright I won't hold it against them.". "Okay. Our next stop is going to he your room." "Alright" I said. We came across a room marked Alaska and I opened the door and stepped inside. It had a plain bed, a dresser, and a desk/work station and terminal/computer on it.

I pulled off my cloak and sat it on the bed. I was wearing a silver and white camo jacket and pants. I looked at North and said/asked "off to the armory?" He replied "yes" and we headed back to the locker room.

When we got there we made a beeline to the back to get to the armory


	4. Ch:4 armor and team work

An: I own this story not red vs blue

* * *

When we got there I looked around at the armor sets that were out. After look for a few I noticed a hidden on way behind the others. "What is up with that one in the back?" I questioned North. He looked at it. "Have never seen that one" he answers. "Ok then I'll take it." I walked up to I to get a better look.

It was silver and white and look basically like ninja armor (the hayabusa armor from halo 3 without the sword). I brought it to the changing room "give me a few minutes".

* * *

Ten minutes later

* * *

I came out of the changing room with the suit on. It fit nicely. I looked at North and was about to speak but was interrupted by my stomach. "And the mess hall Will be our last stop. It seem some one is ready for it." I put my right hand over my stomach "yeah it seems so" I said back to him.

We come out of the locker room and headed tords the training room. when we came cross Washington. "Hey Wash" North said to him. "Hey North, hey Alaska". I looked at Wash. "We're heading to the mess hall you want to join us?" "Sure" He answered.

We walked a short ways when several soldiers ran past us. One bumped in to Wash "sorry sir" he quickly said. "Soldier were are you all running to?" Wash asked him. "A new agent is facing Maine, Wyoming, and York. Hey guy wait up" he said as he headed down the hall. "I've got to see this" Wash said. "Me to" North said back to him. We started tords the training room.

* * *

After Tex beats them up and York is hurt

* * *

We are lined up and the Director walks in front of us. "I hope that was a lessen to you all. You dismissed." We head out the training room. I went and grabbed Wash, Maine, Wyoming, and North to the side and sort of whispered "don't tell the others about me shooting myself or my healing ability to anyone at all." They looked between themselves and agreed not to tell anyone. Maine and Wyoming left to do there own thing while Washington and North lead the way to the mess hall.

I checked my clock and it said 8:03p.m. 'i have a little time before hitting the sack.

In the back of my mind I had this weird feeling something was wrong but I ignored it. Worst decision ever of all time.


	5. Ch:5 agent Nevada, true introductions?

I don't own rvb.

Two days later.

* * *

I was sitting on the bench in front of my locker sharpening my combat knives when I heard. "Agents Alaska and Nevada please come to the conference room." Over the speakers. I put them in the holsters on my left hip and headed to conference room. It took only a second to get there. When I reached it I noted the a guy waring a ODST armor with a Evo helmet cybernetic left arm standing in front of the Director and Counselor. I went and stood to his left, I think his robotic arm has 'remember beach's on it.

"You two will be infiltrating a insurrectionist compound to retrieve there database." The Director said as he showed us the compound on the holographic table behind him. It is an octagon shaped building with a open plaza in the center. Which had a small building in it. "The database is stored here" he said pointing to the small building. "Gather all the equipment and head to hanger J. Alaska I need to have a word with you. Nevada you are dismissed." He left. I looked at the Director.

He started talking "the suit you are using has a prototype teleporter in it that has yet to be fully tested so do not use it under any circumstance. It could send you anywhere." "Yes sir" I said to him. "You are dismissed" I nodded and headed to the hanger.

I made It to there shortly after and noted Nevada was already there but He wasn't wearing his helmet. He has short black hair, and a green left eye while his right one is a cybernetic one. I went over to him and stuck out my right hand. He stuck his hand out and shook mine. "It is nice to meet you Nevada." Same here" He said back. We got in the pelican that was waiting for us.

We sat across from see other. "we're ready" I told the pilot. He started to take off. I looked at nivada. "So how about we burn some time and get to know each other so we can work together better." I said to him. "Alright. I can start us off. My real name is Samuel Grimm and I was born and lived on reach until the covenant and killed my parents. Which is how I lost my eye and arm. I prefer to use my sniper rifle but I so use hidden blades when in cqc scenarios."

"Ok, well I'm Jason Wolf. My last name isn't actually Wolf but I can't remember my real one, I don't want to talk about that to much. I am an ex-Spartan operative. I can't remember my past because of the experiment I went through in it. I am a close quarters combat specialist in all categories of weapons like shotguns and combat knives." I patted the ones on my left hip.

"We're at I destination" I heard from the cockpit. "Alright" I said walking up to the ramp/door in the back, Nevada followed. The ramp lowered and we launched out and started heading for the facility.

* * *

AN: I have to thank sithis1323 for the OC Samuel Grimm he originally created him but he gave the oc to me to use. Thanks again! =^)


	6. Ch:6 the mission and truth?

I don't own red vs blue.

* * *

I looked at Nevada and spoke "go find a vantage point and cover my six." He nodded and took his sniper rifle off his back and headed out. I walked silently and underrated towards the building. It is a horrid pale yellow white only a few entrance points other than the front door. I noted a large fan on the roof pointing down and decided it was the best option.

Just as I reached the walk of the building Nevada called over the radio. "I'm in position." "Alright I'm almost inside the building." I pulled out my twin combat knives in a reverse grip and jumped as high as possible. I stabbed my knives into the thick concrete and from there I jumped up and stabbed the wall. I repeated the process until I reach the top. I put my knives up and walked to the fan. I looked down into a storage room. I jumped down through the fan 'it wasn't moving very fast'. I walked towards the door as I radioed Nevada "I'm in." "Alright I'm switching to thermal... there are two guards outside the door but the wall between you and them is thin so you can kill them with your knives." I then used my motion tracker to locate them and stabbed them through the wall. I exited the room and put them inside the storage room before I headed downstairs.

I made it inside the middle building undetected and started downloading the database. "How is it looking outside?" "They haven't noticed you yet but stay alert." The data was done downloading and I pulled the memory card out and put It in my helmet slot. I snuck into my helmet slot and got out of there. I made it back onto the roof. "I think we are in the clear..." no sooner than that came out of my mouth the alarms start blaring. "Me and my big mouth" I told Nevada.

"Freeze!" I heard behind me along with a gun click. I turned around while stepping towards the ledge. "Don't move or I'll shoot you." I staid silent and I fell backwards of the roof. He ran to the spot I was in. I hit the ground with a loud thud. He pointed his battle rifle at me and fired. He hit my left shoulder and right lung. I got back up and started running towards the extraction point.

I radioed Nevada "time to go" "alright" he replied. A few minutes later we were racing towards the LZ where the pelican waited. We made it on the ship without getting killed. It took off towards HQ.

Nevada stared at me with interest. "How come you are not dead?" "It is hard to explain but I have an advanced healing ability. Then how come some of your suit has fixed itself?" Having been caught in my lie I hung my head. "I don't have a healing ability per say. It looks like I'm healing but actually I'm not. I'm ..."

* * *

One explanation later

* * *

"...So you were excitement on to further your already known ability." He said. I nodded. You never told me why you can't remember all of your last. "That is because it is not my past. Lets just leave it at that." I answered.


	7. Ch:7 the heist and other me?

I don't own red vs blue.

* * *

5 days later

* * *

Carolina, North, Maine, Washington, Nevada, Wyoming, Connecticut, and I were in the conference room standing around the hologram table with the Director at the head of it. "Carolina, Maine, and Washington will be team A. You will be infiltrating this building and getting a object we have codenamed the sarcophagus we don't know its exact size but it will have this symbol on it." He said as the hologram showed it. Carolina then asked "do we know what is inside?" "Yes we know exactly what is inside thanks to Alaska and Nevada..." Then Ct interrupted him. "Then why dont we now the object's size?" "That is enough Connie." Carolina said back.

"Wyoming, North, and Ct will be team B and they will be getting the pass code to unlock the sarcophagus." The Director said. "Wash you will have to do the lock picking." Carolina told him. I heard the door open behind me. "Dont be so quick to give away my job." York said to her. "I thought you were in the hospital." "According to their records I am." York said back. "It is settled then York will join team A. Team C will consist of Nevada and Alaska. They will provided the escape route for team A." The Director stated. "Head to the docking bay D in 45 minutes. You are all dismissed."

* * *

After the the sarcophagus reaches the roof and shark face shows up.

* * *

"You're up" Carolina said over the radio. Me and Nevada burst through the Windows using jetpacks. "We hot this wack job. Go on ahead." Nevada told Carolina and Wash. While I distracted him.

Once the left I looked at Nevada "formation K." He nodded. I ran forward to the right and pulled my shotgun of my back. I started running madly towards him. He fired his flamethrower up and I had to back off a bit. Nevada tried to sneak up behind him and use his hidden blades on his wrists but he couldn't because the flamethrower shot at him.

Then I heard York over the radio "get out of there!" I stop attacking him and ran over to Nevada. I slung my jetpack onto his. "Get out of here!" And I kicked him almost out of the building but he used the jetpacks to make it out in time for a giant blast to rip through the building. As the building collapsed on me and I started to lose consciousness I made a very bad decision.

I used my armor ability and teleported out of there. The next thing I know I hear someone say "what on earth, its a freelancer" he laughed and I felt a knife get shoved though my head then everything went black.

* * *

Nevada's pov the next day

* * *

We sent a rescue team to the building but they found no trace of Alaska it was like he was never there to begin with. Some were sad about his death some simply didn't care. I think he is still alive out there somewhere and the Director said he won't put his name on the list of deceased until it is confirmed he is dead.

* * *

Jason's pov same time

* * *

"You call this torture? I felt more pain from a baby's slap than this." Motioning towards the bruises and cuts. "I still don't know why you are even torturing me because I don't know who the Freelancers are and I have no clue who the intersectionists are." I told my torturer truthfully. 'Darn you Wolf what did you get us into.' "Then how do you explain the freelancer armor you were wearing?" He asked. "I wasn't wearing that armor that was the other me I swear." I answered.

* * *

AN: I don't own assassin's creed either. Leave a review on what you think of it so far or PM me. Thanks for reading. =^). Also pov stands for point of view for those of you who don't know.


	8. Ch:8 reset?

I don't own red vs blue

* * *

One month later, space junk yard, Nevada's pov

* * *

It has been over a month and there has been no sign of Alaska. Not even a clue. We just assumed He was dead we we're sort of right.

While Carolina and the others did there mission I got mine. The Director picked up a signal similar to a freelancer's armor distress beacon. He assigned me to investigate it. It took a minute to get there using the jetpack I was given also I didn't want to end up like Georgia and get flattened under a bus.

Once I got there I was horrified by what I saw. Alaska was pinned to a large chunk of metal by 9 knives. One in the head, two in each of his arms, his two combat knives in lungs, and one in each of his legs. I pulled him off the wall and headed back to the ship. I radioed the Director "I found agent Alaska. he is dead. I'm bringing him back to the ship." "Alright Nevada good work."

The trip back was long but I made it back to the ship as it entered hyperspace. I took Alaska to the medical hall to sit for now.

* * *

One hour later third pov med hall with Alaska

* * *

Alaska started shaking violently and all the knives shot out of him. "Why do I have to feel pain." He exclaimed. As he pulled his helmet off he then got off the bed and immediately fell to the ground. He out the door and to the finally that to where he could walk once he reached the locker room.

* * *

Jason's pov

* * *

I felt like Georgia after he got crushed by the bus. I heard people talking inside. "First CT desserts us the we find Alaska dead. This has been a terrible day" Washington said. "Yeah Alaska was a pretty nice guy to...even though he shot himself." North said. "He probably deserved it somehow." South said. At that I was angry. I slam open the door "is that how you are supposed to talk about a dead man!?" I yelled loudly.

They stopped and looked at me in horror. "I'm not a ghost, zombie, or undead of any kind." I told them. They looked at me shocked still so I left and continue towards the bridge. It took a second to get there when I did I saw the Director waiting for me.

I walked in front of him and saluted. "Reporting for duty. Sorry about the wait but I was... hindered busy the insurrectionist." "What happened" he said sternly. "I disobeyed your order and used my teleportation unit." I answered. "You What! That could have sent you anywhere!" He yelled angrily. "I'm sorry sir I thought I didn't have anything not lose. On a another note it works great beside the fact you can't predict where you are going." I told him.

"Did they get any information on this project?" He asked. I smirked before answering " they couldn't if they spent a thousand years trying." "And why is that?" He asked me. "My power isn't to heal it is actually the power to reset my body to a previous state in my life but ant the cost of it splitting my memories in two. Before the Spartan II program and after it and I can switch between the two while unconscious." "So you switched to the one where you have no memories of project freelancer." He committed. I nodded.

* * *

AN there is a quote in this chapter mentioned twice and the first person to tell me where it comes from gets to ask me one question about anything involving my stories and I will answer truthfully no matter the question. Send me a PM with your answer.5/28/16

The quote is the is "Georgia under a bus" can any one tell me where it came from? 6/3/16


	9. Ch:9 death?

I don't own red vs blue.

* * *

A week later. Off shore insurrectionist facility. pov Alaska.

* * *

Me and Nevada we're scouting or the place for a while and we already knew C.T. was there. I radioed HQ. "We are ready.

* * *

Pov Director.

* * *

"Your mission is to get in the facility and wipe them out. Recover agent Connecticut's armor also." "Yes sir" agents Carolina, York, Washington, and North said. Maine just grunted.

* * *

Time skip. Hallway with twin machine gunnist. Pov Alaska. Play the song Indestructible, by Disturbed until after the second paragraph then play, Let The Bodys Hit the Floor.

* * *

I jumped down an the opposite side of the hallway as the twins. Nevada and York we're behind me. I pulled out me combat knives. "You two stay back and cover me. I'll provide a distraction." I ran down the hall and the twins started firing at me while Nevada and York fired a few shots. I was hit a few dozen times in the chest and I slammed into the ground.

I was about halfway there. After I was well enough to move I launched forward and them my combat knives at the hitting in the skull instantly killing them.

Then I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again. I looked towards the voice. It was the torturer. He wore a standard intersectionist armor but it has red claw marks on the chest piece. I took my knives out of the twins and slowly walked towards him. My body shaking with rage.

I charged at him with rage. He pulled out a shotgun and shot me in the leg. I fell forward only face. I rolled over to see him step on my chest and shoot me in the face.

* * *

Third pov

* * *

Alaska's helmet cam off showing his disfigured face. He went limp. The torturer then said "that should keep him out for a while." He start the walk away only to get shot in the head by York.

Wash ran over to Alaska and checked his to see if he was still alive but found him with no pulse and he wasn't 'healing' either. York and Wash picked him and his helmet up and carried him to the pelican. They set in the first seat on the right.

Maine and North were the only others there Carolina was still inside. "What happened to him?" North asked. He to not one but two machine gin users and two shotgun blasts." Wash answered. "Dang" North says. "Is he even still alive?" "His heart says no but we're not taking any Chances." Nevada says having checked after Washington. Carolina and Texas show up.

'What happened to him?' Carolina wondered.

* * *

Time skip a week later. Third pov with the Director. Med bay.

* * *

"Has his status changed doctor?" The Director ask him. "No which is strange. He isn't healing or degenerating" the doctor answered. "Ok. Then prepare to move him to cryogenics." "Right away sir."


	10. Ch:10 prison and deal?

I don't own red vs blue

* * *

Time skip many years later a few days after Washington getting arrested. Pov Alaska's.

* * *

I woke up in a cryogenic tube and boy was I cold. I was wearing my heavily damaged armor stilll. I noticed all the lights and equipment were off. I finally found the latch to open it. Once I was I stumbled and tripped and slid through the room to the exit. I continued until I heard people talking up ahead.

I walk towards there voices. "... that's what I heard." One said. "No that can't be right. Why keep a dead body in cryo?" Another said. At this point I walk around a corner into them knocking on of them down. "Sorry man" I reached my hand out and pulled him up. He shined his flashlight at me. Then he started backing away saying "it can't be! It can't be!" "What is it!" The other said. "That is agent Alaska's armor but Alaska is supposed to be dead." "Sorry but I'm not the easy to kill" I told him. "I'm sorry agent Alaska but we have been instructed to arrest all the freelancers." "Ok" I replied as I turned around. He put some cuffs on me and we headed out of the building.

* * *

Time skip 2 hours later interrogation room

* * *

'I'm going to prison' was all I thought as I answered the interrogator's questions. "Ok. Thank you for being very cooperative. Guard, take the prisoner to cell J in the southeast wing."

I got in the cell and saw my new cell mate. "I'm Jason nice to meet you." I reached out me hand "I'm Washington" he said as he shook my hand. "Realy? Well dang you look different than you sound. It's me Alaska." "That can't be right your supposed to be dead." He said. "I can't die remember. I was actually in a cryogenic tube. The reason it took me so long to heal was..." before I finished I was interrupted.

"Washington you have a phone call." He left and to take the call.

* * *

"So you want me to help you get your old A.I. back along with Maine... I mean the meta?" "Yes" he answered me. "Ok. When do we leave and can I get my told armor back." "We will leave when you get your armor fixed up."

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

I got a upgraded version of my old armor. Which was good. They fixed the teleportation unit on it so now I could teleport a whopping 100 yards (300 feel or 91.44 meters) without the help of am A.I.! 'I am so going to get into trouble with this.' I thought mischievously.

* * *

Time skip Valhalla Washington shoots Donut

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" I said after I teleported(TPed) behind him. He jumped a little. "Stop that" he said sternly. "Fine. I'm gonna go scout out the area." I said "Who is that?" Simons asked as I TPed out of there to a nice spot next to the top of the waterfall. I pulled out a picture from my secret pocket and sat down. I looked at it after taking off my helmet. My eyes teared up.

* * *

AN: thanks for all the reviews please leave more.


End file.
